


Ze outsider

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not forever.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley
Series: Bileur (Bill/Fleur Weasley) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047637
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Ze outsider

Our story starts in the Burrow, Bill and Fleur's wedding is a few months away and the bride to be doesn't seem to be getting along with her future in-laws.

Bill asked, "What did you want to talk to me about, darling?"

Fleur sighed. "Your family, mon amour. Zey don't seem to be very 'appy zat I'm going to be joining zeir family."

Bill said, "Nonsense, they're just adjusting; that's all."

Fleur told him, "It 'as been months. When will zey be adjusted?"

Bill muttered, "I don't know, but my mum and the others will grow to love you as much as I do; dear. I promise you that."

Fleur replied, "I 'ope you're right, mon amour."


End file.
